Mr Linden
by Micha Wells
Summary: This is the story about a book that never should have been opened. First FanFic Read and review


**FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION**

Case 2030484: Mr Lindens Library

**Agent Alice Brandon**

**10/18/2010**

By Micha Wells GCSE CREATIVE WRITING COURSEWORK

Mr Lindens Library 

This is a story about a book that never should have been opened. People had been warned about the book, but chose to ignore it at their peril. This particular story begins on a misty Monday morning. Agent Alice Brandon had for the past four hours been travelling to Forks, a small town in Olympic peninsula. The FBI had sent her to investigate some strange disappearances. Alice would be staying in the only hotel in town, Mr Linden's, which surprisingly enough this was the exact place the disappearances had occurred.

The town of Forks was a small logging town in which most people worked for the company. It had a main street with the usual drug store, diner and gun shop. Alice Brandon smiled when she looked at the bored people wandering along the street; perhaps the disappearances were simply people escaping. Around six she pulled up outside Mr Linden's hotel and drove into the small parking lot round the back. Alice stepped out of her silver Volvo; she was wearing a dark tanned sweater, skinny jeans and ugg boots. This as you probably know is not the usual wear for an FBI agent but Alice was undercover so as not arise suspicion in such a small town. Her inky black hair shone in the last few minutes of the sunset. With her small weekend bag she made her way to the front door. The Hotel in front of her was nothing like she had expected; it had very old walls which were crumbling and the paint was peeling from the door. The original building looked like it was possibly built in the late 1800s before it was turned into a hotel. It looked like a house out of a horror movie; the type where a person always dies in mysterious ways. She was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. A man was stood in the dark doorway.

"I've been expecting you," he muttered in a sinister way. Alice took a closer look at the man in the doorway. He was wearing rusty coloured cord trousers, he only had thin wisp of grey hair left on his head and his back was slightly bent. Overall his appearance was creepy. However as Alice worked for the FBI she had seen weirder people.

"Good evening, I'm Mr. Linden the owner of this fine establishment."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's a small town everyone knows everyone and we all know when a new person is coming" he replied in a, none convincing voice. "Anyway let me show me show you to your room"

They scaled three flights of stairs. The yellowing walls were covered in portraits of the paintings over the years. After they had finally reached the top of the stairs they arrived at the attic room; according to Mr Linden it was the only room available. To Alice the hotel look dead she hadn't seen anybody else in the hotel since she had arrived. However as she looked around the room she discovered that is was bigger than most of the rooms she had stayed in over the years.

"Do you want to see the rest of the hotel?"

"Yes please." Alice answered she wanted to see the rest of the hotel so she could perhaps later look for some clues. They went back down stairs and began the tour round the small hotel. The first room they came to was the dining room; there were about six round tables each with two chairs on them. This was where breakfast and Dinner were severed. The next room down from the dining room was the recreation room, which contained two black cracked leather couches and a small black and white TV. Alice and Mr Linden walked back out into the corridor that is when Alice first noticed the room right at the end of the corridor.

"What's that room right down there?"

"That room my dear is the library, would you like to go have a look"

Alice slowly nodded her head. She walked down to the library door and opened it; she stepped inside the grand library. There were book stacked high to ceiling; many of them were very old. However on book caught her eye it wasn't dusty like the rest of them and it was lying open on the table in front of her. She went to go have a look at it when Mr Linden stopped her.

"Don't touch that book my dear; its private"

Alice stepped away from the book "ok then, I'm going to head up to my room, I'm tired from the long journey." She walked back up to her room knowing that she was going to come back down in the middle of the night and take that book, there was something about it that Alice couldn't quite work out yet. In the meantime she would have a look at the case file she had been given.

Around 1am Alice creeps out of her room, down the stairs and into the library. The book is still on the table where she last saw it; she quickly runs forward and grabs the book and legs it back upstairs. When back in her room she sits down on her bed and starts to read the book. However Alice is shocked at what she is reading, within in the book is all the people who went missing and how it was Mr Linden who murdered them. Alice then heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her room; at this point her FBI instinct kicks in and she gets her gun from under her pillow.

Mr Linden burst into her and threatens to kill her because she has read the book, although what he doesn't know is that Alice has a gun behind her back. He jumps forward and tries to strangle her with a piece of rope but at this exact moment Alice pulls out her gun and shots him in the heart. The last words he hears as he's dying is

"Bad Luck, Mr Linden. I am from the FBI."


End file.
